Sneaking Into Hogwarts
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: While on the run with Harry and Ron being away from Hogwarts becomes physically painful for Hermione. She finds a way to get into Hogwarts hopefully undetected and help Ron and Harry sneak in to end the war once and for all. But will Hermione ever figure out why she feels the way she does? Rated M because I'm paranoid and for possible future chapters. Will be HG/MM.
1. Sneaking Into Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter not the characters associated. Only any additional characters I add in and nearly all of the plot (Will include snippets from the film).**

 **Author's Note: So this is set during Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. It is after they break into Gringotts and before they apparate to Hogsmead and will include parts from the film but will mostly be my own plot. I got the idea whilst watching the film. It disregards them going to Hogsmead without a plan. Also Ron never left Harry and Hermione. I hope you guys like this.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been out of school looking for Horcruxes for a while now and with Christmas having come and gone they were beginning to really miss their families and friends. The place they called home. They hadn't seen any welcome familiar faces since late August/early September and it was taking it's toll on the trio. But none more then the only female member of the trio. She hadn't told either Ron nor Harry but being away from Hogwarts and a certain witch was becoming physically painful and starting to actually make her ill. Which is part of the reason she was sat outside the tent thinking. She knew they had to find a way into Hogwarts without being detected but none of them knew how many of the secret corridors had been sealed. Not without talking to one of their friends who were still at school there. They had a feeling one of the remaining Horcruxes was hidden there and without any other leads they had to get in.

This is why Hermione was keeping herself awake and was trying to remember what she had read on turning yourself into an animagus. She had read a lot about it last year whilst at Hogwarts and was positive she could pull it off. Not that she had told either of the boys, she couldn't in case it didn't work. The brunette forced herself to think positive. They simply had to find a way into the castle. They needed to destroy every horcrux if they wanted even a chance of defeating Voldemort. Plus, she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without seeing Minerva. The two extraordinary witches had developed a good friendship during Hermione's years at Hogwarts and at some point that friendship had developed into less platonic feelings on Hermione's part. The young brunette witch wasn't sure when exactly it happened but she knew for sure she was in love with Minerva McGonagall.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Hermione took a deep breath and centred herself. She focused her magic on turning into her animagus form, she hoped it would be something small so she could easily slip in and out of Hogwarts without detection but she would work with what she had. She kept her eyes closed as she felt a few muscles in her body twitch slightly. Her body quickly began to shift and once she was to longer twitching she opened her eyes. She noticed she was extremely close to the floor and as she took a mental inventory of how she felt, she realized she was on all fours. She felt extremely happy it had worked and as she opened her mouth a satisfied meow erupted from her. She realized from that her animagus form was a cat and she couldn't wait to see what she looked like but for now that would have to wait. She had a plan to try.

Hermione shifted back into herself and moved inside the tent before wandlessly and wordlessly summoning a quill and parchment. She scratched a note for Harry and Ron explaining she had managed to make herself an animagus and was going to Hogwarts to find a safe way for them to get in. She told them she would meet them in Hogsmead near the Three Broomsticks with the information she found out. After placing the note near the boys beds where they would see it upon waking in the morning and going outside and placing more enchantments around the tent she apparated away from where the boys and their tent were. Seconds later she reappeared just outside of Hogmead. She knew the Death Eaters were likely to hava magic wards around the small town to sense any apparation and thankfully she had apparated far enough away she hadn't triggered it. She focused her magic and quickly shifted back into her cat form. The brunette witch felt strange as she walked towards a nearby building. The windows were black and she jumped onto the window ledge, a little wobbly but it was her first time jumping while in the form of a cat.

As she sat down on the snow blanketed ledge she saw her reflection and could see what she looked like. She guessed she was around 2/3 the size of Crookshanks so a little on the small side but considering she may have to hide if the Death Eaters were alerted to her presence she was the perfect size. She saw her eyes were still a deep chocolate brown and her fur was a light brown/tan colour, matching her hair colour. Hermione noticed her feline form much resembled her human one, skinny. What annoyed the young witch though was the burning she felt on the bottom half of her left leg. She knew what it was from and after a quick glance meowed her relief that her glamour charm was still working in her animagus form. With a flick of her tale she hopped down and headed towards the school at a run.

It wasn't long before she was able to see the school, she was a faster runner as her animagus. Hermione noticed that the closer she came to the school the duller the pain in her chest became and the more safe and warm she felt. She didn't know why she had these types of feelings, she assumed it was because she saw Hogwarts as her home but it felt like something more. As she came closer to the gates she couldn't stop the excited cry that came from her feline self. She stopped a little bit away from the large iron gates and just hoped the effort would pay off but her attention was caught by the sight of the castle. It had always looked welcoming before but now it looked as dark and dreary as you would feel seeing Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The sight alone told people who was now running the school.

Slowly and carefully Hermione crept closer to the gates. She could see the magic surrounding the castle and noticed that instead of it's usual pure white aura it was twinged with black. Instinctively she held her breath and slipped through the gate. She didn't heard any alarm and nothing had attacked her yet so she was hoping her plan had worked but Hermione kept listening for the slightest movement. Hopefully no one would be aware of her presence at the school. Now she just had to find either Minerva or a member of the DA.

It wasn't long before Hermione was skulking towards the school. Her ears still trained on any noise that would alert her to the presence of someone else. Her plan seemed to work so far but she was still cautious. As she slipped through the main doors she couldn't help but feel like she was finally home. However she also knew she was on a dead line. She had to get back to the boys soon. Carefully she padded up the stairs and was about to head to the Gryffindor common room when she realised it was pointless. The portrait wouldn't let her in unless she knew the password and at this hour there wouldn't be a student around to help her. As she reached the top of the stairs she changed her direction and headed to the familiar office and private rooms.

She knew the Minerva would likely be awake. She would hate the fact that Death Eaters were so close to her and the students so as Hermione reached the door she wasn't surprised to see light shining through the crack under the door and hear footsteps coming from inside the office. But she wasn't sure how to get the older witches attention. She couldn't risk turning back into her usual self in the middle of a corridor, anyone could see her, so she did the only thing she could think of. She scratched on the door with her claws.

The young brunette heard the footsteps pause briefly before they headed towards her. It was seconds later the door swung open and she came face to face with the woman she had been missing most. Minerva McGonagall. She watched as confusion set across the older witch's features before the Deputy Headmistress finally looked down and saw a skinny brown cat. Hermione watched her and hoped she recognised at least her eyes but there was no look of understanding on Minerva's face, just confusion. It was then she heard footsteps heading their way. McGonagall seemed to hear it to and beckoned for the cat to move inside.

Once the door was closed both witches listened and neither made a sound until those footsteps could no longer be heard. It was only when neither animagus could hear them that Minerva turned to face the strange cat. She couldn't help but feel like she should know the feline sat staring at her but she just couldn't figure out why. For the transfiguration professor the night had just gotten weirder. She had felt the ache/pain in her chest easing over the last half an hour with no explanation as to why and then this strange cat not only gets into Hogwarts but deliberately came to her and got her attention. "Who are you?" Minerva whispered, more to herself then the cat but Hermione couldn't help but answer her with a meow effectively gaining the professors attention before transforming back into herself again.

As Hermione stood there smiling at her teacher, friend and secret love she heard Minerva gasp before the young brunette found herself engulfed in a slim yet strong pair of arms. She immediately felt herself calm fully, felt like she was home. But for Hermione the moment ended all too soon. She suppressed a sigh when she felt Minerva's arms loosen and the other witch take a step backwards. But while Hermione loved Minerva, she was positive Minerva only saw her as a friend. That was until Minerva's next action. The young brunette was shocked when she felt a pair on lips on her own, for a second she couldn't move. But that feeling quickly passed and seconds later Hermione kissed Minerva back, wrapping her arms around the taller witch's neck as she did.

After a while Hermione realised she was actually there to find a safe way in for Harry and Ron. Yes she had been able to shift successfully into an animagus but she picked things up a lot faster then the boys and they simply didn't have the time. Reluctantly Hermione broke their kiss and leant back. Her chocolate brown eyes locking onto Minerva's emerald green ones. But Hermione could see happiness mingled with regret in the emerald orbs.

"Don't." Hermione stated. The professor looked strangely at her and was about to speak when Hermione decided to say her piece. "I know what your going to say but for Merlin's sake don't. You shouldn't feel any regret for what happened unless you truly didn't want it to happen or mean it which I don't think is the case." The young brunette could read the trepidation on her face clear as day. "If it helps I feel the same. I care deeply for you. Actually I don't even think that covers how I feel."

Professor McGonagall decided to stop her former student. "Hermione, it shouldn't have happened. You were, and still kind of are, my student and I've just crossed a line that I shouldn't have." She told the young woman.

"You haven't been my teacher in months, Minerva. Besides I don't care about boundaries or whatever. I want to be with you. Please don't push me away." Hermione practically begged the older woman. She couldn't bare it if she couldn't have the woman in her life. The past few months had proved that. The brunette stood watching as the professor had an internal argument with herself. She would wait as long as it took but it seemed Minerva made her mind up rather quickly as she gave another quick kiss to the young animagus before once again stepping back but this time Minerva intertwined her one hand with Hermione's smaller one.

"Merlin, I've missed you." Hermione told Minerva who was now smiling broadly at her. Minerva herself couldn't believe Hermione was back. She had missed the young brunette more then she cared to admit and had let her feelings take over, leading to her initiating the kiss. There was no denying her feelings for Hermione now.

"I've missed you too. More then you know." Minerva responded. Unknown to the young witch Minerva had also felt the pain and suffered illness from being away from her. Neither knew what this meant but Minerva was sure she loved Hermione and realised she had to tell her before it was too late. But Hermione disrupted her thoughts.

"I need to see the others." The brunette stated. " I need to know which secret passageways are still available so Ron and Harry can get into school safely." She told the older witch. Minerva had confessed to knowing about the secret passageways and Harry slipping out of school through them to visit Hogsmead during one of their many chats. It hadn't surprised Hermione that Minerva knew more so that she hadn't scolded Harry for it. But that wasn't important right now.

Minerva nodded slightly but stayed in close proximity to the young witch. Neither one quite ready to leave the other yet. "Of course. Change back so you won't be seen." The Deputy Headmistress told Hermione. "Unfortunately I can't stay with you. A few of the Death Eaters will start their rounds of the staff soon to make sure none of us are hiding Mr Potter." Minerva explained. Hermione couldn't quite believe they were going through this much trouble but then with Harry killing horcruxes Voldemort would probably rather be safe then sorry.

Releasing her hold on the other woman's hand Hermione quickly and effortlessly changed back to her animagus form and stood there looking up at Minerva. The older witch was shocked by how easy Hermione's transition had been but she was the brightest witch of her age she shouldn't be too surprised. Minerva crouched in front of the far too skinny cat and rubbed behind her ears. "I love you Hermione. Stay close to me." Minerva told her, the professor knew with the trio returning to the school soon a battle would occur and doubting she would live through a third war she wanted to let Hermione know now how much she meant to her. Hermione's chocolate eyes widened at the admission but she knew she didn't have time to change and respond to declaration, so she simply meowed her response and hoped Minerva understood her. Minerva chose not to dwell on what Hermione was trying to tell her right now and lead the way from her room, Hermione padding along next to her.

Hermione took in the once warm welcoming corridors of Hogwarts and found it was cold and horrible. The lanterns weren't even lit making everything appear even more dreary. She couldn't believe this was the same school she had been in a year ago. Minerva seemed to be leading her towards the Gryffindor common room but as they got to the staircases the older woman turned and headed downstairs. Confused, Hermione followed and before long she was outside an old classroom. She shot a quizzical look up at the older animagus who just smiled and opened the door.

As she stepped inside Hermione was shocked to find most of the DA members there with a few other people here and there. They all turned as one to see the Head of Gryffindor house stood their but no one noticed the small tan cat by her feet who was looking around at everyone. The small cat could see all their friends in the room but couldn't see her little sister. Brianna had gotten her Hogwarts letter three years after Hermione had, much to the annoyance of their father. It worried her to no end that Bree wasn't with Ginny but she could ask Ginny once it was safe for her to change back.

"Professor McGonagall? Is everything alright?" Neville asked. Everyone in the room was only used to seeing the older woman in this room when there was bad news, so for her to be there now worried them to no end.

"Yes Mr Longbottom, I just had a visitor for you." Their worried looks turned into confused looks at this statement. It wasn't until the Deputy Headmistress closed the door and nodded to the floor they noticed Hermione in her cat form. Within seconds of Minerva nodding Hermione had transformed back into her usual self causing excited and confused gasps to sound from the students. Minerva took this opportunity to leave as Ginny Weasley ran forward and hugged the brunette.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed excitedly before realising the others weren't with her. "Where's Ron and Harry?" She asked, worry taking over her voice.

"They're safe behind some protective charms, sleeping in a warm tent." She assured the worried, ginger haired girl. "I need your help though guys." She said.

"What do you need?" Seamus asked, taking a step forward.

"I need to know what secret passageways are still open." She stated. She could see their confused looks so she decided to elaborate. "I can change into my animagus form but Ron and Harry can't so I need a safe way to get them into the school. We need to get in soon." She explained to their friends.

"Well..." Neville started to say causing Hermione's attention to turned to him. "They were all filled in before the start of the school year but there is a new one that starts behind this portrait and leads to Aberforth Dumbledor's house in Hogsmead." Neville informed his friend. Hermione smiled her thanks at him and was glad for having a way into the castle for Ron and Harry. But her thoughts were interrupted when someone barrelled through the door. Instinctively and faster then the other thought possible Hermione spun around and drew her wand pointing it at the intruder.

"Bree?" Hermione breathed out as she took in the sight before her.

"'Mione?" Brianna asked before running to her big sister and hugging her tight, but her worried look didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What's happened, Bree?" Luna asked. The question caused Hermione to lean back and look at her sister, her gaze full of concern.

"He knows." Bree told the group. "Snape knows someone's in the castle and Harry was spotted in Hogsmead." Hermione's little sister explained to everyone.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed under her breath. They must have woken early for some reason and found her note so immediately went to Hogsmead to meet her. She quickly released her sister and walked through their friends towards the portrait but before the young brunette could attempt to climb through the portrait, it swung open.

 **Author's Note: So this is my first Harry Potter FanFic and while I am probably writing this for myself I just couldn't get the idea out of my head after watching the films. If any one does read this please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter and also should I have this as a multi chapter story or just a two shot? (The next chapter will be up in a few days). Please let me know x**


	2. The Great Hall

**I am so sorry for not updating this story in over a year. I have been dealing with a lot of personal issues including a personal loss and this story was simply forgotten about for a while. This will have parts from the film in but some parts will be modified. I would like the thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. The support means a lot to me. I will be updating this story regularly now. I hope you enjoy this x**

* * *

Hermione turned to look at the portrait as it opened, moving herself so she was in front of her friends and sister with her wand pointing at the painting. However she lowered her wand when she saw two familiar faces. "Harry! Ron!" She exclaimed, rushing over to hug the pair. Once she released them she moved back to her sister while Ginny hugged the pair. Everyone else greeted Harry and Ron but they were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Turning the group of Gryffindors found themselves looking at Minerva McGonagall once more. "You guys need to hurry if you don't want Snape finding out that you are secretly meeting here." The woman explained.

Looking around Hermione spotted two extra cloaks for the boys. Rushing towards them she grabbed them and threw them at her best friends. "Put those on. You'll blend right in as long as you keep your heads down." She stated. The brunette watched as they put the cloaks on then changed into her animagus form, shocking both boys. However as the small cat looked around no one seemed to be moved. She meowed snapping everyone out of their thoughts and into action.

As the group joined the rest of the Gryffindor house heading down to the great hall Hermione stayed between Harry and Ron, both of whom had their heads down. But Hermione could see in Harry's eyes that he had a plan up his sleeve. She just wished she had time to find out what it actually was. Still she would help Harry however he needed her to. Entering the Great Hall, a once light and welcoming room, the trio noticed it had the same dark dreary look that the rest of the castle now had.

Once everyone was in the great hall Hermione changed back into her normal state, glad that none of the staff seemed to notice. She kept her head down as all the other students seemed to be doing. But as Snape walked into the Great Hall she noticed Harry stiffen next to her. She gently took hold of his hand, silently telling him that she was there for him. Even Ron and Hermione stiffened slightly as they saw Snape move to stand where Dumbledore should be.

"You are probably wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour." Snape stated, looking around at the students. His dark eyes surveyed the four Hogwarts houses, all of the students with their heads down. "It has come to my attention.." He started before pausing briefly. "that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmead and I know there is someone in this castle who shouldn't be here." He finished. Immediately the students gasped and began whispering amongst themselves. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter the consequences will be severe." He stated. Snape then began to walk down the aisle between the houses. "So if anybody has anything to I invite them to step forward." He stated. "Now."

Harry slowly walked to the centre of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron immediately following. Their footsteps echoed around the room and everyone gasped at the sight of the Golden Trio at Hogwarts once more. Snape turned and looked at them with a shocked look but quickly recovered. "It would seem that despite your extensive efforts you have security problem, Headmaster." The black haired teen stated. It was then the doors to the Great Hall opened and Hermione turned her head to find the rest of the Order entering. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Harry said and Hermione turned back to face Snape, her hand hovering near her wand. She wouldn't hesitate if he tried anything.

"How dare you stand where he stood." Harry snapped and Hermione could hear the emotion in his voice. "Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" The teen ordered. Seeing Snape pull out his wand Hermione immediately drew hers, Harry and Ron doing the same mere seconds later. What none of them expected was for McGonagall to rush in front of them and protect them. The brunette teen moved slightly so she was stood next to McGonagall. She saw shock briefly pass over Snapes face and watched as the older witch sent spell after spell towards Snape, causing him to retreat.

As cheers erupted across the Great Hall from the students Hermione hugged her younger sister before realizing she was about to get caught in the middle of a war. Everyone listened as Voldemort spoke to all the students telepathically and the Slytherin house were sent down to the dungeons after one of them suggested handing Harry over to the Dark Lord. Once this had all happened and they had on idea of which horcrux would be in the castle, thanks to Luna's help, and that Hermione would meet Ron near the Chamber of Secrets to get a basilisk fang to destroy the horcrux Hermione walked over to her long time crush/love Minerva.

"Please tell me that your fireplace and the one at my parents house are still connected to the Floo network." The brunette animagus said to Minerva quietly.

Turning to the younger witch Minerva gave her a soft smile. She remembered Hermione asking her to connect her office fireplace with the one at the Granger's home in case Bree needed to go home quickly. "Of course. I managed to do it before they took over. They didn't know about it as I didn't register the connection with the Ministry." She explained. "The floo powder is in my top desk drawer." She stated.

With a smile Hermione smiled and gently squeezed Minerva's hand before turning and grabbing Bree's hand, pulling her from the Great Hall. The two sisters didn't stop until they were inside the office of their head of house. "'Mione, what's going on?" Bree asked, not understanding what they were doing here.

Sighing Hermione went over to the large desk and pulled out a small tub of glittering powder. "I'm getting you home." She stated as she walked back to her younger sister. "There's a war about to start and I don't want you caught in the middle of it. You haven't had enough time to learn the spells you would need to protect yourself and I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. So I'm going to use the floo network to send you home. Don't try and come back on your own, okay? I will come and get you when the war is over." The brunette explained.

Seeing Bree nod Hermione hugged her sister tightly. She was beyond worried that she wouldn't be able to go and get her sister to bring her back to Hogwarts. But she couldn't tell her sister that. "Take a handful of floo powder and drop it into the flames. Then simply say Granger house and it will take you home." The young animagus said. She watched with sad eyes as Bree followed her instructions and she disappeared in bright green flames. She just hoped that Bree would be safe at home. Once she could no longer see her sister and the flames had changed back to normal she placed the pot on the desk and ran off to meet Ron. Her friends needed her help. She had to forget her worry for her sister for now and focus on the upcoming war.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm really sorry for not uploading anything to this story for over a year. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
